Haruhi's Choice
by Nyrin666
Summary: Haruhi is stuck in the middle of a love triangle with the Hitachiin brothers, Who will she choose? Or will she have to? Not intended for younger readers. Rated M for possible lemon in later chapters, read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

Haruhi's Choice

HaruhiXKaoruXHikaru

Disclaimer= I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCOOL HOST CLUB!

Warnings= blood, sex, mature language and content. Do not read if under the age of 18 or very immature.

Chapter 1: A Fateful Decisoin

2 years prior

"Hey Haruhi, wassup" yelled a young red haired man as he ran up to a girl in the prestigious Ouran academy. "Kaoru... nothing is up, what do you want?"

replied the girl as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "Why would you think we want something? We just wanted to see how you were doing." whispered

a mysterious voice drifting from the nearby classroom doorway. "Hikaru! Don't sneak up on me!" snapped the girl. "Oh Haruhi, you do know we only do that

to annoy you; you are our toy after all" smirked the twins mischievously."I know you are just trying to annoy me...why do u call me your toy all the time?

So what do the two of you want?" replied Haruhi, obviously exasperated. "Oh merely a simple question, do you mind?" said the twins quietly in perfect unison.

"Ask" said Haruhi, getting rather annoyed at their contant bothering that so rudely distracted her from her study. "Well" said Hikaru "We were wondering"

Kaoru said as he picked up where his twin left off "If you aren't doing anything would you like to go on a date with us?" they both said. "What?" said Haruhi

in shock at their request "Which one of you do you want me to go out with?" "Both of us" they replied "please say that you will" they begged gently. "Alright,

but no funny business, got that" said Haruhi in a strict, commanding voice. "Fine, why must you take the fun out of everything, well at least we get to go on a

date together" said the twins in a disappointed voice which soon turned to a grin. In Haruhi's mind there was conflict. One voice said oh my gosh this will be so

much fun, I wonder if they like me, wait will there be fancy tuna? The other said oh no, what did I get myself into.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Date

"You looking forward to tomorrow Haruhi?" whispered Hikaru as their teacher handed out the tests. "Hikaru, you know how strict the teacher is,

I don't want to get detention, and I know you don't either, we will talk after class" replied Haruhi urgently. However today luck was on their side

and the teacher did not notice their conversation. Once the class was over Haruhi gathered her books and attempted to escape the room before

Hikaru and Kaoru could catch up with her, however her attempt was made in vain. "HARUHI! Why are you leaving without us?" shouted the twins

as they ran up to her. "I was leaving without you because I have to study" she replied "Study, study, study, is that all you do Haruhi? You need to

learn to have more fun." As the words left their mouths the twins began to smirk gently "How about you let us teach you how to have fun Haruhi?"

With mischievous grins on their faces they each grabbed one of Haruhi's arms "Hey! What do you two think you are doing?" Haruhi shouted in anger

"Let me GO!" "Why should we?" they replied "We just wanted to bring you to the amusement park, and you DID say you would go on a date with

both of us, why not now?" "Fine, but after this you both need to help me study, I don't want to fall behind" said Haruhi. As they escorted her to

their car she found herself wondering why she even agreed to go out with both of them but deep in her heart she was happier then she had ever

been but she didn't even know why.

-Later after their arrival at the amusement park-

"Why is it so empty?" Haruhi asked as she turned to Hikaru and Kaoru "It's simple, we called ahead and booked the whole park for our date, don't

commoners do that?" they asked "No, it costs way too much for the average person to afford that kind of thing." Haruhi said sadly "Don't worry Haruhi,

we will make sure you have lots of fun with us, regardless of the cost" said the Hitachiin brothers as Hikaru took hold of Haruhi's right hand and Kaoru

her left. "Now let's go!" they said and steered Haruhi in the direction of the midway. "But I didn't bring any money, how am I going to play any games"

said Haruhi as the dragged her past game after game "Don't worry Haruhi, we brought you to the midway first because before we go on the rides we

both wanted to win you a souvenir" "You guys don't have to do that you know" protested Haruhi "We know, but we want to" they said gently "fine...

just please don't get anything too big, I only have so much room at my apartment you know" "Oh, we know" they replied as they grinned "but we can't

make any promises"


End file.
